Be My Friend, Be My Boyfriend
by FictitiousChinchilla
Summary: One would say the youngest heir of the Uchiha Clan had it all for the magical age of five: the adorable look, the good naping spot, the most cookies. The list of all of the benefits his family possessed could honestly go on and on for a quite the while...so why was it that he was so envious of an annoying mutt and creepy redhead? Modern Konoha AU-ish SasuNaru Oneshot Slight NejiGaa


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story and plot!**

 **xXx**

Sasuke Uchiha.

One would say the youngest heir of the Uchiha Clan had it all for the magical age of five: the adorable look, the good nap spot, the most cookies. Hell, even some of the teachers felt jealousy towards him and his sweet life as a Uchiha; he's noticed. The list of all of the benefits his family possessed could honestly go on and on for a quite the while...so why was it that he was so envious of an annoying mutt and creepy redhead?

"Gaara, Gaara! Look what I drew, dattebayo!" a whiskered blonde grinned from the other side of the room.

Sasuke unconsciously gripped his crayon harder than before as he watched Naruto slide his drawing over to Gaara, who silently looked over it with cold, pale green eyes.

"It looks nice," he finally decided to say, "but my eyes aren't dark green."

" I know, and I _would've_ used a lighter green if Kiba didn't break it!" the other growled, glaring at said brunet who sat on his other side.

' _If he chose to be friends with me, he would have all the green crayons in the district..._ ' Sasuke thought to himself with a scowl.

"Shut up," Kiba retaliated. He glanced down at his friend's drawing with a scowl. "And why do I got devil horns on my head?"

"That's because you _are_ the devil, 'tebayo," Naruto said, blowing a raspberry at him.

Kiba opened his mouth to retort, but Iruka sensei called for everyone's attention after finally sending the silver-haired stranger out of the room for the seventh time that day.

"Alright everyone, it's almost time for recess! Time to clean up!" he announced before going out to help some of them.

Sasuke looked down at his colorful picture he had finished drawing a while ago. It was him and Naruto on top of a castle meanwhile two suspiciously familiar people were in a jail outside.

"That better not be Gaara," someone warned behind him. Sasuke looked back and met the pouty face of Neji Hyugga.

"And if it is?" the duck-butted raven challenged with narrowed eyes.

"I'll tell Iruka sensei."

Sasuke froze. Their teacher was one of the very few people who wasn't at his beck and call at school, so he quickly changed the color of the red hair to pink with a white crayon as to avoid any time deduction of his recess time.

"It's not Gaara," he said once he was finished. "It's Sakura." Fortunately for him, they both had green eyes.

Neji didn't reply as he observed it, instead choosing to turn and sign his own drawing with a purple crayon on the free space to Sasuke's left side. Sasuke decided to follow suit and write his own name on his paper, then started cleaning up his little area. Soon after everyone was ready to go, they were all lined up.

"Naruto, today's your turn to be caboose," Iruka reminded the blonde, who slowly dimmed down from his conversation with Kiba.

Naruto didn't like being caboose.

It reminded him of the time when he first came to school. No one had talked to him for months because of the petrifying nine-tails sealed inside him. After a while, Gaara was brought to their school, and they both spent every fleeting moment together: during nap time, recess, and class.

A small amount of people deemed them safe to be around after while. Fortunately, one of those people were Kiba, and he'd defend them in an argument whenever other kids decided to get nasty and rude when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking; he even got Sasuke in trouble once. The thought lightened him up a bit, but not that much. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone clamp a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go wait for you at the swings, so hurry it up!" Kiba grinned. Naruto was instantly restored as he quickly made his way to the back of the line.

Sasuke followed Naruto with ink-black eyes. Why didn't he want to be his friend? Everyone wanted to be his friend. Naruto was included in the group that is 'everyone', so the information just wasn't adding up.

In no less than ten minutes, a huge number of kids were gathered at the playground. Many of them flocked around Sasuke in hopes of gaining the position of being his friend, but he paid them no mind. He climbed up on top of one of the slides and watched in puffy envy as Naruto quickly made his way over to Kiba and Gaara, who were, as promised, at the swings.

' _Maybe I should go talk to him?_ ' he advised himself. ' _Why not? I mean, nothing too bad can come out of trying to talk to someone, right?_ '

So, as swift as a ninja, Sasuke sauntered over to the blonde and his friends. Gaara and Naruto were on the swings, and Kiba had chosen to push Gaara instead of Naruto due to the fresh argument they had over each other's speed.

"I wasn't running slow!" the blonde hissed as he swung his legs around in attempt of making the swing miraculously work. "I run faster than you, dattebayo!"

"Do not!" Kiba growled, giving Gaara another hard push.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Don't push me too much," said redhead warned over to the brunet, who decided to heed his warning and step away as to avoid getting kicked.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged.

"Yeah!"

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Ye_ -!"

"Dobe."

Naruto and Kiba blinked at each other before looking behind the blonde to see the Uchiha. Gaara merely gave him a glance.

"What do you want, Teme?" Naruto questioned with a childish pout after a small silence.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken at an almost-unsteady pace as he hesitantly opened his trembling mouth.

He wanted to ask if he wanted him to push him on the swings.

He wanted to say that he wanted to play with him so that they can somehow get a form of friendship started.

He wanted to do so many things with him so that they could someday color side-by-side during class and-

"I want that swing."

-...or maybe not.

"Eh?" Naruto looked down, then back up at Sasuke, hunkering down tightly and holding onto the chains with a scowl. "I'm not moving, 'ttebayo!"

The other narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "I _want_ that swing."

Sakura and Ino, who were 'conveniently' nearby (hidden behind a bush), quickly scampered out and stood on each side of Sasuke.

"Naruto, let Sasuke-kun have that swing!" Sakura commanded.

Naruto looked over at her, slightly hurt. He had thought that the pinkette was really pretty, and he even told her in person. Didn't complementing her make her his friend? Why was she on Sasuke's side? He always said she was annoying!

"There's dozens of other swings over there!" Kiba replied with a glare, stepping in front of Naruto in defense as he pointed a finger over to the empty seats. "Why doesn't your _precious Sasuke-kun_ go over there?!"

"If he wants to sit there, he wants to sit there!" Ino sneered. "Why don't _you three_ move?"

"Because we were here first!" Naruto screeched in irritation. He huffed and got up on his feet. "And we don't plan on leaving!"

Sasuke looked at the fight before him with a frown; he really couldn't care less about those two meddling girls, but they were upsetting Naruto, and that wasn't what he wanted.

Gaara, who quietly waited until his swing stopped moving, jumped down on his little feet with his teddy bear gripped in one hand and turned over to the foreign trio with cold eyes. Ino and Sakura gripped Sasuke's arms in silent fright, ignoring his obvious attempts of shaking them off.

Sand surrounded the small redhead in a menacing manner as he gave a single demand in a dark, low tone.

" **Leave**."

And in no less than 5 seconds, the two girls were out of there with tears stinging in their eyes, running towards the first thing that could offer shelter. As for Sasuke, he just stood there, still looking straight at the blonde dobe, who in return glared at him.

"What're you still doing here?" Naruto demanded, stomping his foot. "Go play with Neji or something!"

Sasuke simply turned around and began walking away. "Hn. Maybe I will."

And that's how they began becoming enemies in class. Sakura and Ino going off to tell Iruka sensei that Naruto and Gaara (yes, only _them_ ) had been bullying poor Sasuke didn't really help anything, especially when they refused to let Kiba receive any of the blame.

 **xXx**

 **Ten Years Later...**

"I don't like you, you know," Neji grumbled for the fourth time that month as he and Sasuke watched Gaara and Naruto interact with Kiba outside. There was no doubt that Dog Boy was blabbering on and on about the 'No Dogs Allowed' rule the school had again; he had been devastated when they said Akamaru was never to be seen on grounds again after the dog had peed on the brand new statue in the gardens.

The trio has been sitting at the picnic table under the cherry blossom tree for lunch ever since their entire grade arrived to Konoha High School, so Sasuke had claimed the table closest to the window as his own to keep an eye on them.

Much to Neji's chagrin, Sasuke chose him to be a 'friend' back when they were five, which meant that his slowly-growing friendship with Gaara was completely terminated...and by 'slowly-growing friendship', he meant giving Gaara open stares during snack time to irk the redhead enough to confront him every once in a while.

"I don't like you either," Sasuke grunted.

They both fell silent again as Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Rock Lee made their way over to eat with the trio outside. Sasuke felt jealousy coursing through his veins when Gaara had to squeeze closer to the dobe to make room for Kiba.

"Why don't you just go and _ask_ Naruto if he wants to be friends with you?" Neji questioned flatly when they were all finally settled.

Sasuke 'hn'ed in response. ' _Yeah, like that worked_ great _the first time I tried._ '

They watched as the boys on the other side of the window began tossing some Goldfish Crackers at Naruto's open mouth.

"Go long!" Choji encouraged, throwing a green one in the air.

Much to Sasuke's displeasure, Naruto was too busy trying to catch it to see where he was going. He quickly met a solid chest and fell on the grassy floor with a small ' _shit_ '. Naruto rubbed his head and slowly looked up at the force that sent him tumbling down, a small glare forming.

"Hey, what's the big idea, dattebayo!? Who're you?" Naruto demanded, suspicion tinting his eyes.

"Well, hello there little girl," the stranger smiled innocently, bowing slightly. "My name is Sai."

Sasuke felt his lip quirk upwards in a smirk. ' _Stupid idiot. Naruto's probably gonna kick his ass and call him something far worse than what he's ever called me before. At least I won't be his_ most _hated per-_ '

"What the hell?! I'm not a girl!" Naruto barked, jumping up on his feet and glaring at the newcomer. Sai simply stayed quiet, which annoyed Naruto even more. When the blonde realized that no one else was near the pale other (besides a spilled bento box), he looked back up at his dark eyes. "Ano-sa...are you alone?"

Sai still had that stupid grin on his face as he answered, "Yes. Why?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment and looked over at where his friends were seated. They were staring at the standing duo with either curious looks or a look of boredom (mainly a courtesy of Shikamaru). Gaara was the only one who decided to stand and walk to them. He glanced at Naruto on his way over, then Sai.

When he stood before them, he stayed quiet for a moment before finally deciding to open his mouth. "Who is he?"

"He's Sai," Naruto answered with a grin, "a new friend of mine. There's still space over at the table for him, right? I kind of spilled his lunch, 'ttebayo."

Gaara looked at Sai with a nod. "Yeah. Let's go."

Grabbing both of their hands, Naruto dragged them over to the picnic table and began introducing Sai to the others. The others nodded, waved, yelled something about wonderful youth, and scooted over to make room for their new comrade.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the scene that just finished unfolding right before him. ' _...WHAT?_ '

Sai peered down at Gaara once he was seated and smiled fakely again. "Hello there..."

He stopped and thought about it, unsure of what to say. ' _What do I call her?_ ' "...um, Panda?"

Gaara blinked at him. "Panda?"

"Your eyes reminds me of a panda's," Sai said with a small frown. "Is that incorrect?"

"...no. I don't think so," the redhead said awkwardly, looking down at his lunch and picking up a sausage squid, placing it in his mouth.

"You just transferred from another school, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the other's blank shirt. Everyone at school was supposed to have a small badge of their homeroom sign on the bottom corner of their shirt and the Konoha symbol on the breast pocket.

"Yes, that's right," Sai said pleasantly. "Today's my first day."

"Really? Then, do you wanna come play some basketball with us later?" Choji offered with a smile. "But to let you know ahead of time, I'm the referee."

"Basket-ball?" Sai asked, tilting his head to the side with a puzzled look. "What's that?"

Everyone in the group paused. Didn't he know what...?

"You seriously don't know how to play?" Shino questioned from behind his coat's turtleneck.

"I was home schooled up until today," the Sai explained with another fake smile.

"Our poor friend!" Rock Lee wailed. "He spent his beautiful youth inside of a house with no one to play with!"

"Then I guess we should teach him how to," Naruto decided with a grin. "We can show him how to play soccer and football later, too, dattebayo!"

The others nodded in agreement and continued eating, giving Sai a wide variety of foods to choose from.

 **xXx**

When lunch time was heading towards the end, everyone in their group began picking up their trash. Gaara smacked Kiba upside the head for trying to hide his wrappers in the blossom tree. Naruto snickered at his injured friend as he yelled everyone goodbye, saying that he had to go get his textbooks for his next class.

"Don't take forever! Kurenai-sensei will slice our heads off if we're late again!" Kiba hollered.

Shikamaru winced at his chosen volume. "Tch. Troublesome."

The blonde waved lazily at the brunent before he walked into the school. He wondered through the hallways in silence for a good two minutes before he felt a hand slap over his mouth. He jumped at the suddenness of the attack and immediately began thrashing around in an attempt of freeing himself meanwhile the lowlife criminal dragged him inside of a room. The smell of cleaning supplies instantly hit his nose.

' _The janitor's closet?'_ Naruto questioned to himself with confusion. _'But it's supposed to be locked! The only person that can get the keys is the class presid-!_ '

"Shut _up_ , you dobe!" a familiar voice hissed into his ear.

His eyebrows furrowed against each other in bewilderment. ' ** _SASUKE?!_** '

Naruto kept trying to escape, but after realizing that he wasn't going to be let go of soon, he decided to calm down before all of his energy was taken away. He needed whatever strength possible if he was going to kick the teme's ass after this.

"Listen to me," Sasuke whispered in an unintentionally harsh voice, "if you don't want Gaara and the others to be mysteriously transferred from all of your classes for the rest of your high school life, I suggest you don't make any noises that'll get us caught."

Naruto sent him an icy glare, but he was fully aware of the Uchiha's kind of power in the school system, so he nodded in reluctance. Slowly, Sasuke allowed his hand to be taken away by the dobe's smaller one.

"Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing, dattebayo?!" Naruto sneered, turning around with his teeth barred. "Why're we in here?! This is so fucking shady!"

The raven only stared at him with a careful, blank stare.

"Teme? Teme, answer my question, dammit! Are you even listening to me?!"

Nothing.

Naruto huffed in annoyance and turned over towards the door with every intention of leaving and reporting Sasuke-teme's molesting intentions to Tsunade baa-chan, who was currently their principal. However, his tracks stopped when the other finally spoke.

"Why him?"

Naruto felt his face twist up in confusion as he slowly turned around to stare at him. His gaze, however, quickly melted into a dark glare when he couldn't find out what the fuck was wrong with the other. "Why what?"

Sasuke met his glare with an even darker one that would easily slice through the toughest of steel. " _Why Sai?_ "

"What about Sai?" Naruto demanded. "And how you even know his name, you creep?! He's new!"

"That's not the point, Usurantonkachi! Why did you want _him_ as a friend?!" Sasuke barked. "You only knew him for a couple of seconds, and he even called you a fucking girl! You've known _me_ since kindergarten, and yet you refuse to be my friend just because I wanted your swing! Why choose _him_ instead of _me_?!"

Sasuke stepped forward and slammed Naruto on the wall, refusing to let their eyes lose connection. The raven's Sharingan was flaring in anger.

"Teme? What's up with you?" Naruto squeaked when he felt their bodies getting closer. "Are you high? How much did you smoke, dattebayo?!"

Sasuke slowly reached up and hesitantly held Naruto's chin between his thumb and forefinger, coaxing their voices to lower and their gazes to stay fixated on each other's. "Naruto..."

Naruto stiffened. Throughout his entire life at Konoha, he and Sasuke had an unspoken tradition of never speaking the other's birth name...and Sasuke just broke it. Was the world possibly coming to an end? He noticed how the raven's eyes flickered down to his lips and blushed, not knowing exactly what that meant. "Y-yeah?"

"Do me a favor..." he began, leaning down and steadily closing the distance between them as his eyelids slid shut, "...and shut up."

Their lips lightly brushed against each other's for a brief moment, and Naruto felt his own eyes close as he tilted his head upwards and-

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

They both jumped away from each other as if they were on fire. Sasuke glowered at the ceiling and made a mental note of crashing each intercom in the school later... As for Naruto, he brought a shaky hand up to his lips and felt his cheeks heat up in both embarrassment and nervousness.

"A-ano..." Naruto mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I'm gonna be late to class, 'ttebayo. You mind letting me go?"

Sasuke frowned and raised a hand to cup a whiskered cheek. The blonde still refused to look at him, despite the comforting feeling he felt seeping from the other's touch.

"Did you not like it?" Sasuke asked quietly, eyes softening a little.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Sasuke questioned, taking Naruto's face in both his hands and looking at him straight in the eyes. "I'll do anything, but...but just don't forget this ever happened. I know for a fact that you felt something else besides hatred towards me for once, and I don't want you acting like it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"I know that, Teme, but it's just that..." Naruto trailed off, staring into the Uchiha's Sharingan. "You've never really shown any interest in me before, dattebayo. So why do it now?"

Sasuke fell silent, looking off to the side with a small blush. Naruto stared at him, waiting for a response "Being fairly honest, I just couldn't stand it when you decided to be Sai's friend right off the bat. I thought for sure that you'd hate him the minute he called you a girl, but after I saw you being so nice and friendly with him...I guess I snapped."

"So, you were stalking me?" Naruto deadpanned with a bemused look.

The raven choked and whipped his head to glare at the blonde. "I was not!"

Naruto laughed at his flustered face and shook his head. "Were too, 'ttebayo. Might as well admit it."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hn."

They both stayed in silence for a moment. Naruto took that time to quietly observe the other. Sasuke was so close that his heartbeat was audible, and there was a visible dust of red on his cheeks. He decided to see if he could tease any more emotions out of him.

"Well, I dunno, Teme," Naruto said, tapping a finger on his chin. "Going out with me may ruin your reputation with your fangirls and fanboys, get you some more haters in school, and your family might not accept it, either..."

Sasuke snorted, pressing their foreheads together. "Do you honestly think I care about any of that? And if anything, my mother has practically been rooting me on to go out and get you."

Naruto's lit up for a moment, as if he remembered something. "Speaking of your mother, can you tell her that my mom wants your family to come over tonight? She said something about dinner."

"Hn...alright. What time should we pass by? We have some left over miso pork and stir fry if your mother doesn't really feel like cooking for u-" Sasuke blinked, stopped, and shook his head. "Hold on a second; this can wait until later, dobe. We have more important matters to attend now. Dobe, I'm going to ask you something really important, and I don't want you running away like a child. I can take either a 'yes' or a 'not right now', so don't leave me unanswered."

Naruto looked at him with a sweat drop. ' _I think I know where this is going...but is 'no' seriously not an option?_ '

Sasuke leaned down with a growing smirk and began nipping at the tan neck before him, eliciting a small mewl that would forever be recorded in his mind. "Will you go out with me?"

The blonde gripped Sasuke's shoulders as he felt strong, icy hands slip under his shirt and rub circles on his hipbones. It was a blissful feeling.

"Don't...haa," Naruto panted, pressing himself on the wall to try and straighten his thoughts, "...do that! I-I'm trying to...haaa...think!"

A smile was pressed into his skin. "Don't think; just say it..."

Naruto seriously wanted to hit Sasuke for having the upper hand in the situation, and was even tempted into doing so, but something better came up in his conniving little head. "I-I can't be with you, 'Suke."

Sasuke frowned st the response and pulled back after giving his neck one last nibble. He looked down at him. "And why not, Dobe?"

"Because it's a tradition in my family for the boyfriend to treat the other out to eat as much as the other wants for their first date, 'ttebayo. If someone in my family gets a girlfriend, then the boy has treat her out instead. We've been keeping up with this for about a couple decades now, and my parents are really strict about it."

Sasuke scoffed, trailing kisses on Naruto's jawline. He had thought that Naruto had someone he liked, and he was prepared to destroy any possible opponents. "Hn. Is that all I have to do? Consider it done."

Naruto hummed. "You really have no problem with it?"

"No."

"Then you're really going to hate the next part, dattebayo."

 **xXx**

Minato sighed as he watched his wife scurry around the kitchen to finish dinner. "Kushina, calm down; they'll be here soon."

"I can't help it!" the feisty redhead replied without sparing him a glance. "It's been too long since the last dinner we had with Mikoto and her family! This needs to be perfect, dattebade!"

 _Knock knock knock_

"They're finally here!" Kushina cheered, running towards the door before Minato could even move a muscle. He chuckled at her child-like excitement and decided to take his seat at the table already.

"Kushina!" a voice came from the living room.

"Mikoto! It's so good to see you again, dattebade! Oh, and you too, Fugaku."

"Good evening, Kushina."

"Good evening. And there's not-so-little Itachi! How's Kisame and the others doing?"

"They're fine, Kushina-san."

"Still polite as always. Well, come in, come in! It's getting pretty chilly out there."

Not too long after that, Fugaku walked in with both hands inside his overly-large sleeves and gracefully took a seat next to Minato, who just grinned at him.

"Still awkward around my wife, are you?" he teased.

Fugaku scoffed, allowing a smirk to take place on his face. "Not at all. You're just imagining things in that big, empty head of yours."

"Seems like you've gotten a lot nicer since the last time we had you come over."

The Uchiha chuckled at his response and looked around the room, trying to target two certain teens. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto? I would've thought that they'd finish eating out by now."

"Naruto called earlier and said that they'd be a little late," Minato explained, looking thoughtful. "Something about a quick shopping trip."

"Shopping trip?" Fugaku blinked. "What did they want to buy?"

Before the other could open his mouth, the front door suddenly slammed open and a very loud voice echoed throughout the house.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Minato called in return. Strangely, nothing else was heard from the living room.

He was slightly puzzled when he didn't hear Kushina greet him. His family is usually loud when one greeted the other. He and Fugaku exchanged looks and nodded to each other, moving to get up from their seats and investigate. Just on time, Itachi walked into the kitchen with his lips suspiciously quirking upwards. He coughed into his fist and set his face to a serious look.

"Father, please spare my otouto for what he's done," he said, bowing deeply. "From what I've been told earlier, it wasn't his decision to wear such a thing. He claimed to have a very good reason to do so."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. What was going on? "Wear what?"

And as if on cue, everyone that was left in the living room entered the dining room, Sasuke being the last one for more than one reason. Fugaku felt the air being punched out of his lungs at the sight presented before him. Meanwhile, Minato smiled at Sasuke.

"Is that all it is?" Minato chuckled. "It's not nearly as bad as you made it sound, Itachi." Mikoto obviously seemed to agree.

"My little boy looks so adorable," Mikoto cooed, taking out her phone from her purse and snapping a quick picture of her mortified son.

"M-mother!" Sasuke sputtered, wishing that a black hole would just appear and swallow him up from this nightmare. "Don't take any pictures!"

His father continued to watch in absolute horror as his second son tried hiding in the orange jumpsuit he had on. Anything like that would obviously be owned by the blonde Uzumaki descendant, but to see it on a Uchiha...

"Sasuke," Fugaku began, a strict look growing on his face. "you'd better have a good reason why you would even _consider_ wearing such a thing, and it better be good."

Naruto felt a flat look coming on, and he wanted ask what his boyfriend's father meant by that question, but he quickly remembered that he had something more life-threatening to do first. He looked over at his father and secretly tried to gain his attention. He had already told his mother about his little white lie while the teme dealt with his family in the living room, but his father had no clue!

"You see, Father," Sasuke said, bravely wrapping his hand around Naruto's and bringing the blonde closer to his side, "it's an Uzumaki tradition for the boyfriend or girlfriend outside of the family to wear something that looks fairly similar to something the other wore as a child. This was the closest thing we could find at the store on such short notice..."

Minato, who had previously bent down to obtain a pepper shaker he dropped, sat back up with a puzzled look. "Uzumaki tradition?"

"Yes, Uzumaki tradition," Kushina supplied hurriedly. "It skips one person every decade, and luckily for you, Minato, you were that person."

"Uh..." he trailed off, not really understanding the looks both his son and wife were giving him. "Okay, I guess..."

"Good! Now," Kushina said with a clap of her hands, "it's time to eat! I made plenty of food, so take a seat!"

She moved over to where the food was kept with Mikoto on her heels, both still fawning over how adorable Sasuke looked in his new outfit.

Once the food was spread out in plates, everything shifted into a relaxing, family environment. Minato had to distract Fugaku from staring at Sasuke's loud jumpsuit somehow, so he decided to bring some wine out. Itachi and Sasuke argued throughout most of the meal meanwhile Naruto and his mother joked with Mikoto, who came up with some pretty smart remarks herself.

Dessert time eventually arrived, and Naruto got up to go use the restroom. He quietly smacked Sasuke's hand under the table when he found it wondering near his bum. Sasuke smirked and stuffed a slice of tomato into his mouth.

"Stupid Teme," Naruto grumbled on his way out.

His boyfriend waited patiently for the other to return.

' _Boyfriend..._ ' Sasuke thought with a smirk. ' _I like the sound of that_.'

Three minutes into his second tomato, the raven jumped at the silent vibration of his phone in his pocket. He dug his hand into it and retrieved the device, snapping it open to see a message from Neji. He was about to close it in thought of reading it later, but he saw something fairly interesting written on it.

 **From: Hyugga**

 _Uchiha, just to let you know, there is no Uzumaki tradition. He was simply messing with you. Have fun trying to live that down for the next couple of weeks._

Silence.

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't breathe. He re-read the text over and over again, secretly hoping that he had misread everything and was only hallucinating.

' _What? But...but the dobe wouldn't...he couldn't have..._ '

Anger slowly began to building up, mixing in with fury, denial, and betrayal.

 _He couldn't believe that usurantonkachi tricked him into wearing something as gaudy as an orange jumpsuit!_

 _He tricked him into paying for over 20 bowls of ramen!_

 ** _He even had the audacity to say he liked the raven's fringes!_**

"Otouto?" Itachi called when he noticed his little brother's fists clench and unclench. "Is there something wrong?"

The adults at the table turned at the question and looked at the youngest Uchiha, who gritted his teeth to try and keep himself in check.

"Nothing's wrong, Nii-san," he said, twisting his features to his signature smirk. "I just need to go do something really quick."

He got on his feet and walked into to the hallway, disappearing from everyone's sight as swiftly as he could. After making sure everyone else went back to interacting again, he closed his eyes listened to anything that would give him any hints as to where Naruto would be at. The sound of clothes shifting was heard upstairs, and he followed it without a second thought.

"Damn Gaara and his stupid morals," he heard the blonde grumble from the outside of the bathroom door.

Sasuke stood quietly besides the door frame, mentally preparing himself to attack the dobe at any given moment. He would make sure Naruto Uzumaki understood how bad it was to play with the patience of a Uchiha.

Five minutes had passed when the doorknob finally shifted. Naruto was mumbling under his breath as he stepped out. Sasuke readied himself and raised his cold hands to grab the dobe and shove him back into the bathroom, but stopped at the sight of the clothes the other had on. Naruto paused mid-step, feeling like something was rather close. Too close for his liking.

He slowly turned to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sasuke in a weird hunting position, his eyes in their Sharingan form.

"Te-teme?" he sputtered, hesitantly walking out into the hallway with a huge crimson blush on his face. "What're you doing here? I thought you were still eating, dattebayo!"

"Dobe...why are you wearing my old suit?" His question managed to make Naruto stammer out responses.

"Be-because!" the smaller one said in defense. "I-it's part of the tradition! T-to thank your teme of a boyfriend...for going through the trouble of wearing something he r-really doesn't like. I-Itachi showed me a picture of you when you were little, and I thought t-that maybe I'd just wear something like it, okay?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, drinking in the pleasurable scene before him.

Naruto, blushing, wearing the Uchiha crest his back while he stuttered things out...

How delicious.

Sasuke chuckled and snaked his arms around the other's waist. "Oh? You mean the _fake_ tradition that you made up so you can get free ramen and make a fool out of me?"

Ocean blue eyes widened as he stared up at him. "What? How did you-?!"

The duckbutted teen pressed a finger on Naruto's plump lips. "You know, I'd kill you for doing such a thing to me, but I'd much rather have you repay me in some other way."

Naruto opened to ask what he meant by that, but then gasped as their lips met. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and gently pressed his back on the hallway wall. The blonde put up a weak fight against the other.

"A-ahh...'Suke," Naruto whispered through their lips as he allowed his fingers to go through raven locks.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted. He pressed harder and separated their lips, allowing his own to ghost over Naruto's neck. "Lie to me again and I'll personally make sure you have every period with me until the end of high school."

Naruto leaned back and smirked at him with mischief glinting in his azure eyes. "That actually doesn't sound like too much of a bad punishment, Teme."

The seme looked down at his uke and smiled a small smile (too fast for the other one to capture) and locked their lips one more time. His head dipped to the side to deepen it, and he relished in the feeling of having tan fingers weave through his hair. The air around them grew hotter, and their bodies kept on looking for more friction.

 _CLICK- FLASH!_

A familiar voice was heard from behind the corner of the hallway. "Oooooh! Send me a copy, Mikoto!"

"Our sons are growing up!"

"...Kushina, I don't think we're supposed to encourage our son into doing things like this."

"Ah. It seems like my otouto has finally broke out of his enemy zone with Naruto-kun. Can I expect to have brother-in-law after high school?"

"Hn. You would've received one anyways; they were arranged to wed after their graduation. That's what we were going to tell them today, but I guess they won't be needing any convincing."

Sasuke and Naruto felt their eyes twitch in disbelief as they boy snapped their heads over to the direction of their parents' voices.

" _ **NANI?!**_ "

 **xXx**

 **First thing's first, don't ask me why Kushina and Minato are still alive when Naruto's still the jinjiruki; my FanFiction, my rules! I wanted to give Naruto a small, happy moment, 'kay?**

 **Flame, review, do as you wish.**

 **See you guys later~!**


End file.
